The use of magnetic random access memory (MRAM) that uses magnetic components, such as magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) elements to store information has increased in recent years. MRAM typically stores data using magnetic-resistance effect, which is a departure from the conventional method of storing data using electrical charges such as static random access memory (SRAM) and dynamic random access memory (DRAM). Unlike SRAM and DRAM, MRAM is a non-volatile memory device that does not require constant electrical power to retain stored information. MRAM is particularly appealing in mobile device applications such as mobile phones and tablets because of less power consumption, higher speed, and higher density than conventional memory.
MRAM cells are commonly integrated with various logic components, such as logic transistors, inductor, capacitors, etc. in an embedded memory chip. However, electromagnetic interferences can be a problem for embedded memory chip or device. By Lorentz Force Law, MTJ elements can be affected by electric currents from the logic components; and logic components can be affected by magnetic fields from the MTJ elements. When embedded memory devices become smaller, more MTJ and logic components are placed in close proximity. These cause functional reliability issues for both MTJ and logic components in embedded MRAM devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide improved MRAM devices devoid of or with reduced electromagnetic interferences.